


Love Hurts

by Sage_Speight_Trickster_In_Training



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley in chains, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Not Like That, Slight Hair-pulling, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_Speight_Trickster_In_Training/pseuds/Sage_Speight_Trickster_In_Training
Summary: Ever since Millie found out she had two brothers, her life has been turned upside down. Before, she had been living with her stepfather for fourteen years, ever since she was five when her mother died. Well, at the time she thought her step father was her real father, but it turns out her mom had cheated on him with John Winchester after he saved her life from a shapeshifter. She never would have known her step father wasn’t her real father if he hadn’t had been killed by an angel who was trying to get to (Y/n) for her blood. Since she shared blood with Sam and Dean, the angel was going to use her to set a trap for her brother and kill them. Fortunately Sam and Dean found them in time after following the trail of bodies the angel had been leaving behind while searching for (Y/n) and killed the angel before he could kill (Y/n) for her blood.





	Love Hurts

Ever since (Y/n) found out she had two brothers, her life has been turned upside down. Before, she had been living with her stepfather for fourteen years, ever since she was five when her mother died. Well, at the time she thought her step father was her real father, but it turns out her mom had cheated on him with John Winchester after he saved her life from a shapeshifter. She never would have known her step father wasn’t her real father if he hadn’t had been killed by an angel who was trying to get to (Y/n) for her blood. Since she shared blood with Sam and Dean, the angel was going to use her to set a trap for her brother and kill them. Fortunately Sam and Dean found them in time after following the trail of bodies the angel had been leaving behind while searching for (Y/n) and killed the angel before he could kill (Y/n) for her blood.

For the past couple weeks (Y/n) has been staying with them in the Bunker, helping them with research. They have told her a lot about her real father and about everything that goes bump in the night. She’s heard a lot about Castiel, mostly from Dean, but she hasn’t met him or any other supernatural creatures yet. But that was about to change soon because they need to trap the king of Hell, Crowley, to get some information on some high level demons that were causing trouble in Texas. They have already killed fourteen different, very experienced hunters and Sam and Dean don’t want to risk any other hunters losing their lives if they could help it.

“Remember (Y/n), Crowley is very dangerous and manipulative. He will try to trick us to get free, but just stay a foot or two away from the devil’s trap and you should be good.” (Y/n) rolls her eyes as she helps finish hooking up the chains on the chair. Once she finished she straightens up, brushing her pants off before looking at Dean as he checks the chains to make sure they are secure.

“I know Dean, both you and Sam have told me about a dozen times since we decided to do this. Don’t talk to Crowley and stay two feet away from the devil’s trap at all times. I got it Dean.” (Y/n) assures him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“And who is this? Another hunter you boys teamed up with? She must be pretty special if you brought her into your hunter hideout.” Crowley purrs out as Sam and Dean finish chaining him to the chair. He eyes (Y/n) up and down before meeting piercing green eyes, but she just stares at him, not saying anything.

“She is none of your business. Now until you tell us the names and location of those demons who are killing hunters, we are going to keep you here. Just like last time.” Sam grunts out as they lock the last lock. Crowley just ignores Sam and continues to stare at (Y/n).

“What’s your name Kitten?” Crowley purrs out and (Y/n) just continues to stand with her arms crossed, still not saying anything. “Come on, I’ll even trade you. If you give me your name, I’ll give you one of the names of one of the demons you guys are looking for. I think that is a fair trade.” (Y/n) flicks her gaze from Crowley to Dean and Sam, waiting for their call.  They both send each other looks, communicating with each other only siblings can. Dean stares to shake his head, but Sam reacts first.

“Her name i-”

“Not from you Moose. I want Kitten to tell me herself.” Crowley cuts Sam off, his gaze still on (Y/n).

“My name is (Y/n). Not Kitten.” (Y/n)’s voice is quiet compared to Sam and Dean. Crowley smiles at her, but she remains unfazed.

“The name now Crowley.” Sam grunts out and hands Crowley a crayon and a piece of paper. Crowley looks away from (Y/n) briefly to take the two and write down a name and address. As soon as he gives them to Dean, he is back to looking at (Y/n).

“Sam, let's check this out. (Y/n) you stay here and research everything you can find on this guy. Demon and meat suit he is in. This is about a twelve hour drive just to get there, so if we leave now we’ll be gone for a day or two. We went on a supply run yesterday so you should be set until we get back.” (Y/n) nods and gets ready to leave, but Crowley's voice makes her pause.

“You mean she isn’t going to go with you boys? I thought hunters stuck together if they were going to work a case together.” (Y/n) turns back around and before Sam or Dean can say anything, she beats them to it.

“I’m not a full hunter yet. I help them with research and that is all so far. After all, family sticks together.” (Y/n) smirks because she  can practically see the moment when Crowley realizes what she means. He turns to Dean.

“You mean she is a relative of yours? What did you get someone pregnant in high school squirrel?” (Y/n)’s smirk turns to a glare. Did he just say he thought she was Dean’s daughter?

“No Crowley. She is not Dean’s daughter. She is our sister.” Sam answers and Crowley looks back to (Y/n).

“A fourth Winchester sibling? What, did you boys not want to go after the other one?” (Y/n) knows he’s talking about Adam. Sam and Dean told her about him, and how about he is still stuck in the cage with Michael and Lucifer. They told her about how Death told Dean he could only get one of them out and how he opted to save Sam and not Adam at the time. Dean is still upset about how he had to leave Adam.

“Shut up.” Dean growled out and he ushers Sam and (Y/n) out of the dungeon, closing the door behind him, leaving Crowley in the darkness.

“What, still a little sore about that?” Crowley calls out through the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Sam and Dean left, (Y/n) took her laptop to her room to help with the research. It was only one door away from the dungeon, so if anything goes wrong with Crowley, she’ll be able to get there pretty fast. She just finished researching the demon, and had started the research on the meat suit it was in when she heard something. It sounded like someone was talking. The only other person in the bunker was Crowley, so she tried to ignore it. However, after a whole hour of constant noise, (Y/n) decided to see what he wanted. She got the the entrance of the dungeon, but didn't open the door.

“What’s wrong with you? I can hear you all the way in my bedroom.”  (Y/n)’s annoyed voice travels through the door and Crowley stops talking for a moment, not that (Y/n) could distinguish what it was. It didn’t even sound like any language that she knows.

“I know your brothers must have told you a lot about me and my kind. They know a lot, but they don’t know everything.” Crowley’s voice a rough and it sounds like he is in pain. (Y/n) has to resist the urge to open the door and see what is happening. Sam and Dean told her not to go near him when they aren’t there. She’s not even supposed to talk to him unless it’s an emergency.

“What don’t they know and why is it important now?” (Y/n) crosses her arms, even though she knows he can’t see her.

“You know demons and angels are complete opposites right?” Crowley pauses and waits until (Y/n) confirms with a hum. “Angels have true vessels, as Sam and Dean are Michael and Lucifer's. So do higher ranking demons, but both demons and angels also have true mates. Kinda like humans equivalent to soulmates. When a demon or angel meets their soulmate, it is an incredibly painful and brilliant process. The bodies of both the demon or angel and their mate ready themselves for a bond to form. Usually the human counterpart don’t feel the bond as soon as the supernatural one, but they do eventually. It eases the pain of both of them if they are close to each other during the transformation. ” (Y/n) furrows her eyebrows in confusion.

“What does any of that have to do with what’s wrong with you?” (Y/n) askes and she hears a grunt come from inside the room.

“Open the door and see for yourself, Kitten.” Crowley grunts out and she hesitates. Sam and Dean said to only go near him if there was an emergency. But it’s almost like there's something inside (Y/n) urging her to open and door and look.

“How do I know this isn’t some trick to escape?” (Y/n) can hear Crowley sigh in frustration.

“I am trapped inside a devil's trap, chained to a chair with demon warding carved into them. What could I possibly do to you from in here?” Crowley snaps and (Y/n) stakes a step back from the door. Before now Crowley has always talked to her nicely, so the change of tone surprises her. She doesn't say anything and she hears him take a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you like that. I’m in pain and I wasn’t expecting to be captured and held hostage by my mate.” (Y/n) gasps when he says that. Is Crowley saying she is his soulmate? (Y/n) remembers Sam and Dean’s warning.

“Sam and Dean told me how you try to trick people. I’ve read a lot about demons and I know how your kind lies and deceives to get what they want. Are you seriously expecting me to believe that I am soulmates with a demon? I believed the demons and angels have soulmates, but me being one is absurd. I may be new to hunting, but I’m not a moron.” (Y/n) huffs out and stomps out of the corridor, ignoring Crowley’s protests in favor of looking for earbuds or headphones to block out his voice.

Once (Y/n) finds a pair in Dean’s room she chooses to research in the library rather than her room so shouldn’t won’t be as close to the dungeon as before. She doesn’t think Dean would be too upset about her borrowing his headphones as long as she doesn’t break them. After sitting and continuing her research for almost an hour she starts to feel a dull ache in her stomach. Her mind flashes to what Crowley said, but them remembers that her time of the month should be soon and she always gets stomach pain a couple days before. She gets up and readies a hot water bottle and while it is heating up, the pain increases. She grunts in pain and shuffles to the bathroom to get some pain killers while she waits for the bottle.

“Ahh!” (Y/n) doubles over in pain, gripping the side of the bathroom sink to steady herself. The pain is definitely worse that her usual cramps. What if Crowley was telling the truth? Would being near him really help ease the pain? Another wave of pain crashes through her and she decides to give it a try. Anything to try and stop the pain now radiating through her entire body. She tries to get to the dungeon as fast as she can, but the pain makes her have to stop and lean on the wall for support multiple times. (Y/n)’s halfway to the dungeon before the pain gets so bad her knees buckle. She lets out a shout when she falls.

“(Y/n)!” Crowley shouts and (Y/n) can hear his voice echo through the bunker.

“Crowley! It hurts…” (Y/n) whimpers out the second part and clutches her head with one had and wraps the other arm around her stomach. The pain is everywhere in her body now. She struggles to get up, but the best she can to is crawl. When she sees the door to the dungeon, (Y/n) lets out a small sob of relief. As she gets to the door, another wave of pain crashes through her. Her arms buckle and she screams in pain as her body involuntarily curls into the fetal position. She sobs into the floor and she can hear Crowley screaming for her, but she can’t make out the words. Suddenly she hears him scream wordlessly felt the ground shake and seconds later the door is flying open and he is kneeling beside her. As soon as he touches her, the pain eases. He wraps his arms around her and she grips onto him, sobbing, but this time in relief since the pain eases away enough for her not feel like she is getting ripped apart from the inside.

“H-how did y-you get out?” (Y/n) panted out once she somewhat regained her breath. She looked up at Crowley, but made no move to leave his arms. She didn’t want to risk the chance of the pain coming back. Beside, he smells really good to her. Like smoke and expensive whiskey. For some reason it was comforting to (Y/n). A weight seems to lift off of her that had been there since her stepfather died. Since she left her home.

“I couldn’t stand hearing you in that much pain. The part of me had changed to ready myself for our bond made me feel so much emotion it made me human enough to escape the devil’s trap and the demon warding didn’t work anymore.” Crowley moves (Y/n) around so he had her leaning against him with one of his arms around her waist and his other hand comes up to gently pet her hair.

“What am I gonna tell Sam and Dean?” (Y/n) whispers and Crowley hums in consideration.

“Well, you can tell them what I told you and tell them what just happened. I’m sore Moose and Squirrel will still love you. Look at what they have done to each other. If they can still love each other after everything that has happened then they will still love you, Kitten.” Crowley continued to run his hand through (Y/n)’s hair, occasionally gently scraping his nails against her scalp. She leans into it because it did feel really good. The sigh of content leaves (Y/n)’s mouth without her permission and Crowley chuckles.

“I think I picked the right nickname for you, _Kitten_. You’re practically purring for me.” Crowley’s voice is full of amusement and it makes (Y/n) blush.

“I am _not_ purring. How would you like it if I called you something else then ‘Crowley’?” Suddenly she remembers something Sam and Dean told her before they summoned Crowley. It makes (Y/n) smirk at the thought. “Like, Fergus?” (Y/n) giggles when Crowley growles.

“There is a reason I chose the name ‘Crowley’, Darling. I suggest you use it.” Crowley tugs on a lock of (Y/n)’s hair to help get the point across and is surprised at the reaction he gets. Her breath hitches and a small noise leaves her mouth. (Y/n) freezes, but Crowley smirks. “My, oh my. What do we have here, Kitten?” His voice is teasing and (Y/n)’s face feeling like it is gonna melt off.

“Nothing, we have nothing to see here.” (Y/n) moves to get up, but Crowley wraps both of his arms around her waist to keep her in his lap. He burrows his face in her neck and smiles.

“No. I think there was a something there, Love. But since we have gone threw a lot today, we will save that for later.” (Y/n) sighs in relief. “Don’t worry though, I won’t forget about it. We’ll definitely look into that later, Kitten.” Crowley purrs against her ear, leaving a quick kiss under it before pulling back. “As much as I love talking to you while sitting on this cold hard floor, I think we would both be more comfortable somewhere else. We do have a lot to discuss after all.” (Y/n) nods and climbs off of his lap, brushing herself off once she is standing. She looks back up and smiles at Crowley.

“How about we go to the library and open a Craig scotch. I think we have one that is about thirty years old. That’s my favorite kind of drink.” Crowley chuckles and shakes his head. “What?” (Y/n) asks, confused as to what was funny that she said.

“Oh, nothing. It’s just that that is my favorite drink as well. I guess we really were made for each other, Kitten.” (Y/n) narrows her eyes and glares at Crowley.

“I guess we are, _Fergus_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Plz leave a kudos and/or comment if you like it please! :)


End file.
